


Leather On Silk

by fickensteinn



Series: Wolf!John [6]
Category: John Wick - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom, True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Werewolf, alternative universe, true blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: Wolf!John comes home after meeting with his wolf pals, Y/N is waiting for him in her favourite silk babydoll and the way John is wearing his black leather biker suit is really getting to her…
Relationships: John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Series: Wolf!John [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641592
Kudos: 27





	Leather On Silk

Biting your lower lip, your eyes watched John’s every move as he was getting ready to leave and meet with his buddies after not seeing them well over a year. John may have been a lone wolf, but he still had a group of other wolves that he shared a brotherly relationship with. He was already wearing his biker boots and pants, both black leather. The way the pants clinged to his muscular thighs and hugged the curve of his gorgeous ass made you cross your legs, and the white plain t-shirt he was wearing emphasized the width of his already broad shoulders and the way the short sleeves were tight over his biceps almost made you squirm against the door frame you were leaning on. 

Once he had everything, he dressed on his classic biker jacket and his fingerless riding gloves, again, all black leather. With a simple shake of his head, he moved his raven hair away from his face so he could put his black pilot shaped sunglasses on to cover his eyes. After that, he froze, seemingly catching a very familiar scent coming from you and with his finger, he slided the sunglasses lower on his nose and glanced at your way. When he looked at you, you couldn’t help but to cross your legs even tighter, making a teasing grin grow on his lips. 

“I’m about to leave and you smell like peaches in thick sugar juice. That’s unfair.” he purred deeply, turning to face you and the way he slowly closed the distance between you made you think how much he looked like a freaking Terminator. And something about black leather had always turned you on, but on John… it was nearly ridiculous how much it affected you. 

“What is unfair is how fucking sexy you look in that outfit.” you swallowed, your throat dry. John lifted the sunglasses to rest on his head, he leaned on the door frame with his hand, easily towering over you and you actually had to moan just for the sight of him. He let out a silent growl, and his eyes flashed amber for a second. 

“I could stay…” he started, placing his hand on your lower stomach, right over the hem of your sweatpants, his fingertips already pushing under it. Breath hitching in your throat, you tried to swallow and breathe even somehow. 

“N-no, y-you haven’t seen your wolf brothers in ages, y-you told me how you actually missed them.” you stuttered, as John pushed his fingers properly into your pants, drawing lazy circles over skin just over your cunt. 

“True…” he purred again, and without warning, dipped his middle finger into your folds, finding you already wet for him. You gasped and grabbed his leather jacket for support, but as soon as he had moved his finger in, he already had pulled his hand back, out of your pants. You lifted your eyes at him, and watched how he sucked his finger clean, the taste of you causing him to growl again and he licked his lips. 

“Now I will taste you the whole night. I’ll see you in a couple of hours, baby. I love you.” he lifted your face with his fingers under your jaw, and kissed you with the way that usually ended up with you having numb legs. He broke the kiss and flashing you a filthy sexy grin that showed his canines, he turned and left the house, leaving you there gasping for air. You slided down against the door frame until your butt hit the ground, and you just sat there for a good ten minutes just to collect yourself. 

After you were sure you could move without combusting to flames, you decided to really pamper yourself. You put on your favourite playlist, lit some candles and ran yourself a bath using up one of your favorite bath bombs. You had decided that by the time John comes back, you would be silky and smooth, in best ways possible. You shaved, did a facial, a hair mask, a self made mani-pedi, you name it. You did these things when John was home, of course, but doing them when you were alone just made it even more special, like your very own time. 

By the time you were done, your hair had almost air dried and all the moisturizers you used on your body and face had absorbed, you decided to indulge yourself even more and dress into your favourite silk babydoll. Well, you had two versions of them - black for yourself, and a baby pink for John. He had slipped liking the baby pink one time, and every time you wore it made him go absolutely crazy. You knew it was because how much more pure and cute it made you look, since the black version was more of a femme fatale, gorgeous and mature. 

Smiling, you loved how the high quality silk hugged your skin which almost seemed to compete with its softness, the matching little panties cute on your peachy bum. You had just padded your way into the kitchen, when your phone vibrated. 

“Take out the wine, I’m home in 15.” the text from John made you smile even wider and indeed you took out two wine glasses and a bottle of semi-sparkling rosé you both enjoyed. When you heard his bike’s engine roar outside the house, your skin got goosebumps. You scurried to meet him at the front door, and once he saw you, he instantly let out a hoarse growl. He took his sunglasses off, his eyes burning bright amber as he walked close to you, stopping right in front of you. He carried the scent of his cologne, the fresh outdoors and his own earth like muskiness which belonged to his beast. 

You stepped forward, closing the distance and laid your hands on his chest, covered by his leather jacket, pushing your body against him. First the leather felt cool, but the heat from John’s body soon radiated through, and you could smell the leather on him, adding to the already intoxicating mix of his own scent. As he pushed his hands into fists, you could hear how the leather of his fingerless gloves creaked softly, and your hands continued to adore his strong torso. Like he wasn’t masculine enough, a night spent with other male wolves seemed to make him seep out testosterone. 

You shivered as John wrapped his hands around you, pulling you even closer, looking down and seeing how your nipples pushed hard against the baby pink silk, turning the soft on going growling in his throat more demanding and deeper. You could feel his chest vibrate under your hands thanks to it, and he let out a groan as his hands squeezed your bum, causing you to whimper silently. 

“I had your taste lingering in the back of my mouth the whole night… The whole fucking night, I just waited to get back to you, knowing you were waiting for me, all wet and needy, just for me.” John growled, his hands groping your bum and you practically rubbed yourself against him, the huge contrast of leather and his hardness against the silkiness and softness of you making you even more desperate to him. 

“Please just raw me, your bitch is in heat…” you were short of breath and a part of you wished that you had put on the werewolf contact lenses you used on your Halloween getaway. John chuckled deeply and did a nod upwards with his head, which you understood as a hint to jump. You jumped and wrapped your legs around his hips and his strong arms held you in place as he crashed his lips with yours, the pure hunger for each other as heated as ever. The way he slowly grinded his hard bulge against your clothed wetness made you moan into the kiss, pushing your fingers into his thick hair. 

When he broke the kiss, he started to walk towards the bedroom, easily holding you up against him like you weighed nothing. You moved your hot mouth to his neck, licking and nipping at his skin, feeling how his throat trembled against your lips. In the bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed and instantly, you moved your legs so you could rub your heated core against his hard thigh, hearing how the leather moved and John growled, moving his left hand to cup your breast over the babydoll, lowering his mouth to suck your nipple through the silky fabric, making you moan and lean your head back, his other hand pushing your hips even more against his thigh. 

You wanted to tell him how mind blowingly sexy he still looked, how much you wanted him, how much you loved him, but all that came out were nearly pornographic whimpers and moans, as a counterweight to the deep and rumbly growls from John. You both were drunk on lust, not a coherent thought in sight. John pulled you flush against him, biting the skin of your neck, not hard enough to make you bleed but enough to tell you that the beast was present. It made you let out a growl of your own and you pushed him back so you could look into his burning eyes and slide off his lap, just to kneel between his legs on the floor. 

With a sharp snarl, John spread his thighs to give you even more room and you rubbed the hardened front of his leather pants with both hands, the leather creaking under your touch and the sight of John leaning on his elbows, still wearing his biker jacket, his raven hair slightly on his face and his eyes glowing fiery between his locks making you wetter by the second. You licked the leather just over his cock, feeling how it twitched underneath and John grunted, leaning his head back and your fingers tried to hastily open his pants. 

With his help, you pulled them down enough to release his hardened cock and the sight almost made you drool. With no patience left in you, you took his hard, girthy length in your mouth, taking him as deep as you could. John snarled loudly, pushing his fingers into your hair as you started to greedily please him, his hips rising with the rhythm of your head popping to meet you halfway. You wrapped your fingers to cover the remaining length that didn’t fit into your mouth and your free hands cupped his balls, making John tug and pull on your hair, adding fuel to your fire. 

Soon he released your hair and you opened your eyes enough to see how he had taken his jacket off so he could also take off his white t-shirt, but after that, he put the jacket back on. Just when you thought he couldn’t look more sexier, all he wore now was black leather and your needy moan was muffled by his cock and John grabbed your hair again, pulling you back so you had to let him go. Your hand continued to stroke him and you wanted to scream, biting your lip so hard you almost drew blood. The deep, purring chuckle from John didn’t help you. 

“I haven’t seen you this wild in a while, baby…” he snarled, his upper lip curling to proudly show his canines in their full length and sharpness. “Is it really all this leather?”

“On you. All that leather, just on you, my wolfy.” you sighed, licking his cock starting from the base all the way to his tip, hearing John growl louder. With a blink of an eye, you were grabbed and tossed to the bed and it was John’s turn to get on his knees. He lifted your thighs onto his shoulders and pressed his mouth against your soaked silk panties, sucking your juices through the feather light fabric, and you had to grab the sheets under you so you wouldn’t lose it. The way he pushed his tongue against your silk covered clit made you gasp for air, and you could feel how his coarser wolf tongue almost clinged to the fabric.

Feeling how his large hands which still had the fingerless leather riding gloves on caressed your thighs and finally moved to pull your panties off, John pushed your thighs even wider and growling non-stop, he kissed, licked and sucked your absolutely drenched cunt with a thirst it made your body tremble. Being this aroused, you felt how you would easily come soon, and hard. Hearing your increasing moans, John noticed this as well and with a practically low growl, he pushed two fingers into you, not caring that his glove would get wet by your juices. 

Just a few moves later, the intensity of your orgasm whipped your back arching off the bed and made you scream John’s name, his thick long fingers helping you ride your high. Not giving you a chance to recover, John rose on top of you and growling, he pushed his throbbing cock into you, your still sensitive walls giving in to his girth. He took your thighs into a steely grip and after just few slower thrusts, he started to pound you into the mattress. You could only wail out your pleasure and grabbing his leather jacket for support, the leather creaking under your hands. 

“Ahh, my beast, my beast fucks me so well!” you cried, and John took your arms, pinning them by your wrists easily with one hand over your head, against the bed, as his free hand grabbed the front of your babydoll and with a deep snarl, he ripped the garment off of you. It made you gasp and let out a humming laugh, praising him always made him even wilder than he already was. John placed his course tongue to lick your nipples, sucking them between his lips and nipping them with his canines, his hips snapping against yours with force and you could already feel another knot forming in your lower body. 

“Am I your beast, my horny little bitch?” John managed to growl through his teeth, delivering a tad slower but much rougher thrusts, causing your body to move with his strength. He let your hands go and you immediately wrapped them around his shoulders, helping him take off his leather jacket.

“Yes, yes! My big, strong alpha beast!” you moaned, pushing your fingers into his hair as he continued with his slower thrusts, bringing his mouth to suck on the visible bite mark on your shoulder, letting the tip of his canines graze the delicate skin and you wanted him to bite you again. 

“Please John, bite me, make your bitch come…” you pleaded, and with a deep snarl, he bit down right on your existing bite mark, the flash of pain quickly turning into pleasure like always. Wrapping his arms around you securely, he lifted himself up, standing by the foot of the bed, holding you up with him and as soon as you wrapped your legs around him, he continued to fuck up and into you relentlessly. By fucking you against nothing but air was his way how showing you just how big and strong he really was. His arms had a strong hold of you, and they helped you bounce on his cock all the while he was still biting you, his heavy breathing being non-stop growling. 

Feeling your walls tightening around his hard cock made you whimper and whine his name, begging him to fuck you even harder and deeper, and when your orgasm hit you, you thought you were going to pass out. You shut your eyes tightly, moaning and gasping for air as your cunt clenched tightly around John, his growling getting louder with each thrust, and soon he followed your with his own release. He grinded his hips against yours, prolonging the mind blowing pleasure for the both of you, before carefully turning around and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Slowly, he lifted his mouth from the bite mark and licked it, slowing the bleeding and his arms caressed your back, his cock still throbbing inside you. 

“Mine…” he still growled, but it was more softer and warm rather than needy and demanding. 

“Mine…” you sighed with a weary smile, your body slightly trembling with the after waves of the immense pleasure he just made wash over you. Carefully, he pulled out and you felt so empty without him, causing a little pout on your lips. John saw your cute pout and with a deep chuckle, he kissed your lips sensually, his tongue teasing yours. 

“Don’t worry, baby… Your beast is not done with you yet.” his words caused you to have hot chills and you hummed contently. 

“Good… But I may need a break, let’s say, the duration of a wine glass?” you tilted your head, and flashing you that sexy grin on his, he kissed you once more. 

“Go pour us some wine. I’m gonna take a shower and join you. And after that…” his fingertips went over your breasts, causing new chills to run on your skin and you bit your lip.

“… I make sure I have to carry you to bed since you can’t feel your legs.”


End file.
